Stole
by Modern-Wicca
Summary: AU....read and find out
1. Stole

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters out of the television series Roswell, however I do own the other non-Roswell characters that have yet to be introduced!  
  
Author's Note: This is AU set in United Kingdom, where I live. This is my first story so feedback would be much appreciated, thank you. The ******** means a change in POV, if it doesn't say to which character, then it is a general POV. Enjoy  
  
Stole  
  
Liz POV  
  
He was always such a nice boy  
  
The quiet one with good intentions  
  
He was down with his brother, respectful to his mother  
  
A good boy  
  
But good don't get attention  
  
Don't you just love this song? It reminds me of myself a little bit! The nice, quiet, respectful, good intentions kind of girl. The bit that is the closest to me is 'the brightest kid in school' and also 'reading books about science'. I'm currently in the lead to be the valedictorian by an extremely long way and I love science, biology especially!  
  
One kid with the promise  
  
The brightest kid in school, he's not a fool  
  
Reading books bout science and smart stuff  
  
It's not enough, no  
  
'Cause smart don't make you cool  
  
My name, if you're wondering, is Liz Parker. I attended the local college in Boston, UK, with my best friends Maria Deluca and Alex Whitman. We aren't considered to be the most popular people in school, hell we aren't even considered as cool! Maria and I work at the local café, which is owned by my parents called 'Mirage'.  
  
Well he's not invisible anymore  
  
With his father's nine and a broken fuse  
  
Since he walked through that classroom door  
  
He's all over prime time news  
  
This song also fits to our life as we use to have another friend in our so- called 'out-group'. His name was Sean Deluca, Maria's cousin. A year ago, Sean, finding the pressure to be accepted too much, took his life by overdoes in the boys changing rooms. Tess Harding, the most popular girl in the school found him. Like it says in the song, the school was all over the news. You may be thinking back to when that happened thinking 'which one was Liz?' well we weren't on it! The popular's took the advantage and cried all over the camera about how he was such a great person, please!! They didn't even know him. We miss him so much.  
  
Mary's got the same size hands as Marilyn Monroe  
  
She put her fingers in the imprints  
  
At Mann's Chinese Theatre Show  
  
She could've been a movie star  
  
Never got the chance to go that far  
  
Her life was stole Oh Oh, now we'll never know  
  
Another thing you should know about me is that I'm a foster kid! Nancy and Jeff Parker fostered me when I was 6 months old. Apparently my real mother died and my father was too young to look after me. I don't know why they have never adopted me, I've never asked, scared of the answer I guess!  
  
They're crying to the camera  
  
Said he never fitted in, he wasn't welcome  
  
He'd show up to the parties we was hanging in  
  
Some guys were putting him down, bullin' him 'round  
  
Well I best start wrapping this up, as Maria and Alex will be here shortly; we're going to see the new Josh Hartnett movie, he's so cute!! Good job I don't have a boyfriend, he wouldn't be too happy to see me drooling over Josh!! But then who would want to date me!  
  
Now I wish I would have talked to him  
  
Gave him the time of day, not turn away  
  
If I would've then it wouldn't maybe go this far  
  
He'd might'a stayed at home playing angry chords on his guitar  
  
*****************  
  
As Liz, Alex and Maria left, they didn't notice the dark figure standing in the alleyway watching them go. One thing was sure, there lives where about to change dramatically..things would never be the same again.  
  
He's not invisible anymore  
  
With his baggy pants and his legs in chains  
  
Since he walked through that classroom door  
  
Everybody knows his name  
  
Mary's got the same size hands as Marilyn Monroe  
  
She put her fingers in the imprints  
  
At Mann's Chinese Theatre Show  
  
She could've been a movie star  
  
Never got the chance to go that far  
  
Her life was stole Oh Oh, now we'll never know  
  
Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away  
  
He had a tryout with the Sixahs couldn't wait for Saturday  
  
Now we're never gonna see him slam  
  
Flyin' as high as Kobe can  
  
His life was stole Oh! Oh! Now we'll never know  
  
Ya their lives were stole  
  
Now we'll never know  
  
We were here, all together yesterday????  
  
Lyrics 'Stole' sung by Kelly Rowland  
  
| | 


	2. Feelings

Part 2  
  
Liz POV "Come on Alex, admit it, that movie was great!" We have just been to see Forty Days and Forty Nights, I'm sure you've heard of it! What a good film, you get to see so much of Josh Harnetts body! A dream come true!!!! "Nothing you say Liz, will make me admit it! Just thinking about what he did is painful to me! How can someone do that?" Alex did look in pain even just thinking about it! Don't blame him really, I bet every man does just thinking about giving up sex! " How about we get you a drink Alex, you look like you're about ready to pass out!" Typical Maria, always ready with a joke!  
  
As we walk towards 'Mirage' I get this weird feeling that I'm being watched or followed. I have that feeling for a while now, a month or so maybe. I didn't register it much before but now it's becoming more constant and really creepy! I've told Maria and Alex about the feelings I've been getting but they've just told me that 'it is my over active imagination creating these feelings' Yeah right!! I don't know whether I should tell my parents, I don't what to worry them as they worry about me too much! They think that one day my really parents will turn up and take me away. I don't blame them really because I might be tempted to go with my real parents for a while, I just want to know who I really am, I've grown up not knowing. It hurts when other people talk about their ancestors and family tree whereas to me, mine stops at just me! I have this void in me; I wish I could meet my parents.  
  
************* Ryan Hart POV  
  
God, she's beautiful! I shouldn't be watching her this way but I can't help it, I want her back, she's all I have. You're probably wondering who I'm talking about, but first I'm going to tell you about who I am! Well I'm Ryan Hart, famous American actor! I have my own television show that is shown all over the world called 'Our World', a very popular show about a different world. Fully o amazing sets and very colourful characters! I play the lead role, the hero. I'm 30 years old and my biggest secret, which no one know is that I have a 17 year old daughter.  
  
When I was 14, my girlfriend of 2 years, Eliza told me she was pregnant. Eliza was 16 at the time and we had recently started sleeping together. It came as a shock but I was really thrilled about the idea, I would have waited til I was older but still I was looking forward to being a dad. Well the day finally arrived, we knew that we were going to have a daughter but we hadn't picked out a name yet. Our parents weren't supportive at all our decision to keep her so we were on our own, but that didn't bother us that much, we would be fine.  
  
Our daughter arrived safely but Eliza died afterward she was born through 'complications', that's all they could tell me. I was crushed, what was I going to do? How could I raise a child on my own with no support? I named my daughter Elizabeth, in memory of her mother, Lizzie for short. As I couldn't look after her on my own at my age, after much agony I decided that Lizzie should be fostered by people who could care for her until I could properly care for her. For the past 17 years I have kept in contact with the Parkers so that I could keep up-to-date with how my Lizzie was doing and so when I was ready to take her back, it wouldn't be so hard.  
  
So here I am, ready to be with my daughter. I only hope she wants to be with me. 


	3. Antar

The songs mentioned in this part are by Alanis Morisette, The Calling and Four Star Mary, I don't own any of them and I didn't write the songs either! Enjoy! *******  
  
Part 3  
  
Max POV  
  
I never knew being in a band would be so hard! My name is Max Evans and I'm the lead singer of the band 'Antar'. I'm also the one who writes all our songs! But recently I've had a huge case of writers block. You've probably heard of some of the songs I've wrote, if not, here are a few titles, to refresh your memory: 'Can't Not', 'Could It Be Any Harder' and 'Pain'. I'm in the band with my best friend Michael, Kyle Valenti and Jake Jackson. I have a sister, Isabel who travels with us. I'm not sure what else to tell you about myself. There is one thing though. I don't tell this to people so keep it between us. Do you believe in love at first sight? I never have, that's probably why I've been out with all those girls. They only wanted me because I'm in a band, if I was a normal 17 year old in school they wouldn't. But any way I never believed in love at first sight, until our concert last week. We were playing in Boston and in the front row was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She was with her pixie like friend who was jumping about all over the place, while the angel just kinda stared at me the whole time, I was loving it! Unfortunately, we left Boston that night and I'll probably never see her again without some kind of miracle. I can hope anyway..  
  
********* Liz POV  
  
" God Liz I still can't believe how amazing that concert was, I mean the singer looked like he was staring at you the whole time" I think Maria lives in a world of her own, there is no way that he was staring at me, it was more like the other way round, I just couldn't stop staring at him! " Yeah right Maria, that concert was a week ago, I still can't believe you're going on about it! Even if he was, I bet he's long gotten over it, so you should too!" We went to see a band called 'Antar' last week because Maria likes the guitarist I think, I went, as I like their music, the lyrics reflect a lot about how I've been feeling lately. Anyway the singer was soooo hot that I just couldn't stop staring and now Maria has it in her head that he was staring at me the whole time!  
  
I beat your wondering what has happened to the weird feeling I've been having about being followed aren't you?! Well it went kinda quiet for a week but then a few days ago, it got more constant. My parents have been acting really strangely too over the past few days, ever since we got this new regular. He's tall, dark and as Maria would say 'completely and utterly drop dead gorgeous' but I just seem to be weirded out by him. My parents have been really over protective since he arrived and just always seem to pick fights with me, I'm really worried and scared, and I've never seen them like this. I hope it blows over soon, I don't think I can live with this for much longer. 


	4. Revelations

Here is part 4, the song used in this part is called 'lessons you'll end up learning despite the best of your knowledge' which was written by So Far So Good (used courtesy of Ross Baker, my friend)www.secondthought.co.uk/sofarsogood  
  
******** Part 4 One Week Later  
  
Max POV  
  
It's been what 3 weeks and I still can't get her out of my mind, she is everything I think about.  
  
Did no one tell you love and hate go hand in hand?  
  
And when you're caught by one, well you're number two in the chain of command  
  
Even as we record the new track for the album, I can't get rid of the image of her. I'm always wondering what she is doing, or how she is feeling.  
  
So hang the phone up, close the door, throw your hopes away  
  
What's that? You want out? I'm afraid that's not possible today  
  
I'm hoping that she is ok, that she is not hurting in anyway. I wish I knew her name! Maybe I could put a flash out on the bands official message board; maybe then she could contact me.  
  
I like your attitude dear I think you'll go far  
  
Don't hesitate don't change your mind don't be a co-star  
  
I wonder if that idea would work? Well so far it is the best I've got! Maybe I should concentrate on writing more songs, the bands got a meeting with some director next week who is interested in using the bands music in his show, can't really remember what it was called, I think is was something like 'Dreams' or something similar.  
  
You won't hang the phone up, close the door or throw your hopes away  
  
But you'll remember this moment this today  
  
****** Liz POV  
  
Well I finally confronted my parents about what had gotten into them.and I have to say that I wasn't prepared for what they had to say! Two days ago.. "Mum, Dad can I talk to you about what's wrong?" my mum looked at me strangely over her newspaper, "What do you mean sweetie?" she had now managed to put the paper down, "I mean the way you've been acting towards me recently, arguing and everything" I thought it best to sit down at this point! "Honey," my dad joins us, "can we talk about this later, there's someone I want you to meet". Well that ended that conversation, and I was left even more puzzled! I was told we'd talk about it this evening around 6ish. Just a whole school day to go!  
  
5:30pm.I'm really nervous now. Maybe scared is a better word, what if they don't love me anymore, or I'm going to be taken away from them to another family! Ok, now I'm panicing, I'm sure that it's nothing to worry about, but Maria is going to be here with me. "Liz, sweetie, can you come out here for a moment". Uh oh, this can't start now, Maria isn't here yet! The one time I want her to be here early!  
  
When I walked into the lounge, I found a third person standing in there with his back to me. He looked really tall, dark hair and I'd say youngish, maybe 30ish. As he turned around I recognized him as not only the guy from the café but also as the guy from that tv series. erm what is it called. oh yeah 'Dreamers' as the lead Jack. I'm standing here, staring when I realize that I'm being spoken to, "Hello Liz, I'm Ryan Hart", like I don't know that already! "Nice to meet you", how lame did that said, good job Maria isn't here, she'd so tease me for that, but that I still might be trying to peel her of the walls! "Liz," my mum starts, "your father and I have something to tell you, you may want to sit down", uh oh this can't be good. "Liz honey, Ryan is your father". 


	5. Confrontation

Part 5  
  
Ryan POV  
  
"Liz honey, Ryan is your father" I could here it being said but I couldn't take my eyes of her face. She looked so confused, hurt and angry. I've waited for this moment for so long, dreamed about it in so many different ways but none have ever been like this. She just stared at me as we stood there in silence. I wish I knew what was going through her mind, what she was thinking, it is killing me having her look at me like this. She looks just like Eliza did when she was 17, the hair, the face its all her! I miss her so much. Liz is the last link I have to her, I wish I could have brought her up, been there all her life, this isn't fair on her now. God what am I going to do if she doesn't want to know me?  
  
"My father?"  
  
Liz POV  
  
"My father?" This can't be possible, he's what 30? I have all these questions running through my head, I just can't believe it. I can see him staring at me, wondering what I'm thinking but I don't know what to think. He's my father! Where's my mother? Why isn't she here with him? Why did he leave me, didn't he want me, not love me? I just want to break down and cry! I've finally got my real dad; I can have all my answers!  
  
Oh God! My parents! What am I going to do? I want answers, I need my real father but I don't want to hurt my parents. Where's Maria? I really need a friend now! My parents look so sad and hurt, God, I hate seeing them like this. This must be killing them, they've done everything for me and now I have a chance to know my real family. My dad looks so happy, but torn. He kinda looks like me; he has the dark hair and brown eyes, the same sort of face, he reminds me so much of me! I wonder what my mum looks like? Do I look like her at all; do I remind my dad of her?  
  
"Liz, I know this is a shock to you and you've probably got so many questions running through your head but believe me when I say that I am your father and I do love you sweetheart I always have, you need to understand why I put you in foster care for all these years, it wasn't easy for me. You've always been part of me life, I kept in contact with Nancy and Jeff for the past 17 years and I seen you grow into an amazing woman. All I wanted to do was to keep your best interests at heart; I only wanted the best for you. Please give me a chance to prove this to you."  
  
****** Nancy POV  
  
I can see the fight going on inside Liz. She doesn't want to hurt any of us, but she has to make a choice here and she should choose her father, he's who she needs right now. It hurts me to think this but I know it is right. I was in shock when Ryan said that he wanted Liz to meet him, to be with him, allow them to be a family but I knew that this day would come, I just didn't think it would be so soon.  
  
"Jeff, we should leave them to this, Liz needs to know the answers to her questions" I whisper to Jeff. As we leave Liz and Ryan are just standing in the lounge not moving and not talking. I hope they get what they need from each other. 


	6. Answers

Part 6  
  
Liz POV  
  
Present.I couldn't believe it! Here in front of me was my real father! It seemed as though it was a dream! But one question kept crossing my mind.  
  
Two days ago. I stood in silence; I'm alone with him. Now is the perfect time to ask all the questions I've ever wanted to know the answer to but I just can't. It is so hard. I just stare at him, I can't really believe it still!  
  
****** Ryan POV I can see her staring, so confused. She looks like she has lots of questions but too scared to ask. I can't get over how much she looks like Eliza. My little Lizzie. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't want to know me  
  
"Why?" She sounds so scared, like she doesn't really want to know the answer but has to. I can hear the tears in her voice. I knew it was coming, that question, but I still don't feel prepared for it. "I was 14 when you were born. I loved you from the moment I knew that we were going to have you and as soon as I held you in my arms I knew that I would always do my best for you, give you everything you need. You were so beautiful, just like your mother. Only one thing made that day sad, I lost the one thing in the world that was just as precious as you, your mother. I knew that at 14 I couldn't look after you like you deserved to be, I had no support, I was on my own, so I did what I thought was best: I put you in foster care with Jeff and Nancy until I felt I could provide for you like you should be. I wanted you to have the best life you could until I could give you everything you needed. In the past 17 years I have missed you so much, I kept in contact with Jeff and Nancy, they sent me pictures and letters of have you were doing. I've kept every single letter and picture; you have gotten so beautiful over the years, just like your mother. I hope you can see that I did what I thought was best for you and that you will give me a chance to be part of your life. You're my daughter and I love you."  
  
****** Liz POV  
  
I finally asked the question I've always wanted to know the answer too. I couldn't help but cry as he told me. I could see the tears falling down his face. He was 14, younger than me. I walk slowly over to him and I hug him. I want to give him a chance to be my father. God, my father! When he hugs me, I know that he loves me and I want to be with him, have him in my life.  
  
"How did she die, my mother?" I have to know. "I don't really know, all I was told that there were complications during your birth. I know what you are probably thinking, but it wasn't your fault, don't ever think that okay." Oh god! I know that he says not to blame myself but its hard not to, if it wasn't for me, she'd be alive. "Yes I wish she was still here today, to see how beautiful you are, but I got you, I couldn't ask for more" Just like a father, knows how to make me feel better!  
  
****** Ryan POV  
  
I couldn't believe it when she hugged me, it felt so right, and I've longed for that contact. I was so worried that my Lizzie would reject me and never want to see me, but she didn't, she hugged me!  
  
"Why now though? Why come for me now?" Uh-oh, I don't know what to say. "I know that it isn't fair to you now, your 17 years old, made a life for yourself, but I feel like I can be the best father to you, give you everything you need. Before I don't think I was ready, I couldn't give you stability that you need for the future"  
  
"What happens now?" Again, I don't know what to say as I really don't know. 


	7. What Now?

Sorry that it has been a while since I posted here! I have the next 3 parts already wrote...so I'll post them over the next week started with part 7 today!! Feedback is greatly appreciated!  
  
Part 7  
  
Liz POV  
  
Present... Well all that was just 2 days ago! I bet you are wondering the answer to the last question?! Well I can tell u that right now, I am sitting in my hotel room in New Mexico! My dad (that feels so strange) had to go back to work and I decided to go with him. Maria and Alex also came with us, as Ryan thought it be good for me to have friends with me, making sure I'm ok.  
  
My parents decided that it be good for me to spend some quality bonding time with Ryan, to you know, get to know him better. I'm surprised that they let me go all the way to America though to do this, but I'm not going to complain. We are staying about here for a month or so as we have a school holiday, which gives me plenty of time to get to know Ryan and to shop, sunbath and maybe find a little romance! Later today, Maria, Alex and I are going to the set of "Dreamers" which is the show that my dad is the star of. Apparently they are meeting with a band this afternoon, which might be nice to meet. They have a weird name that I can't quite remember, it sounds like a name of a planet or something alien!  
  
********  
  
Maria POV  
  
Oh My God... my best friend's dad is famous and has flown us out to USA, I can't believe it! It is sooo hot here, I'm loving it! We get to go to the set today, which I'm so excited about, something about meeting a band called Antar. I think that is the group we saw in concert at home, which means I get to meet the cute guitarist!! Yay! Can't wait! I'll also get to find out if I was right about the lead singer staring at Liz! I bet I was, if so I think sparks will fly!  
  
********  
  
Ryan POV  
  
I'm glad that Liz was able to come with me back to the US for a while. I really want to get to know her. I'm still scared that she will push me away but I have to hope for the best. The producer of the show isn't that pleased with the new development as he is worried about what it'll do to the image of the show, I couldn't believe him! I'd rather have my daughter than the show, but hopefully it won't come to that. But he was right about one thing, I'm going to have to go to the press before they find out and print lies about all this. That is the last thing Liz needs right now...  
  
******************  
  
Afternoon  
  
Max POV  
  
I'm at the meeting with the director and star of "Dreamers" and I'm so bored! All I keep thinking about is that girl from the concert. I swear I keep seeing her everyway I go today, right from the moment I walked on to the set. The first sighting was when we first arrived and she was with tow friends. The last time I saw her was about 10mins ago, she was talking to Ryan Hart, who I think is the star of the show.  
  
The director has offered us a contract to supply all the music for the up coming season of "Dreamers" including some live performances. This will finally put us in the big time! Once we've done, Ryan takes us on a tour of the set, which is pretty impressive but also very boring. I want to find that girl. We're almost finished when I see the girl again, only this time, up close and I can't believe my eyes...its her, the beauty from the concert in Boston, UK, what is she doing here?  
  
**********  
  
Liz POV  
  
So far we haven't been able to meet the band, which I'm annoyed about! Looking around the set only takes so long, so where are they? I do one last search of the lot from where I'm standing when I see my dad nearing me. "Hey Dad" I say as I walk up to the band. As I get closer, I realize that the band is Antar, from the concert we saw back home, with the cute singer! I notice that the singer is staring at me, makes me tingle inside!  
  
"Hey sweetheart, I'd like you to meet the new band Charlie hired for the show. This is Max, Michael, Kyle and Jake from the band Antar. Everyone, this is my daughter Liz" Max...suits him. He is really hot! I can feel him staring at me still and I feel myself blushing slightly. I can't help but stare back; he is just like I remember him from the concert, I've not been able to get him out of my mind. He seems deep in thought; I wonder what he is thinking about... 


	8. First Meeting

A/N: Sorry that it has been such a long time since I have posted any parts of this story but now that I have graduated from university I hope to finish it off over the summer. I have 4 new parts already and will post one part a day, hopefully!

Enjoy

Part 8

Liz POV

Oh my god! Its him, Max Evans! He looks so much better up close; I've probably got my mouth hanging open in shock! I just can't believe that he has been hired on my dads show which means he's going to be around here a lot, now there is a good thought. Hopefully I'll get to spend a lot of time with him, he is so gorgeous, I wonder what he is thinking about right now, its probably how stupid I look of something like that. I wonder what it's be like to kiss him, be with him…it could probably never happen though, he is famous after all and the world doesn't even know about me yet do they. When I finally snap out of the trance I was in I noticed that Maria and Alex have taken the rest of the band and left Max and me alone, I owe them one for that! It'd probably be a good time to start a conversation now but my mouth just doesn't seem to want to work anymore…come on mouth!

" So Max, tell me about yourself, likes, dislikes, what it is like to be in a band, girlfriends etc, introduce me to the real Max Evans" well I think that is a good place for me to start, I don't think I came off as too forward or nosey!

" Well I'm 18, the singer of the band Antar as you probably already know! I like movies, science, writing songs, spending time with friends, real friends not people who pretend to be, I hate those type of people, the ones who want to know you for the fact that you have fame and money, do you know what I mean?" I don't really get what he means but I'll probably find out soon enough when the world finds out who my dad is "I think I get it, when my friend died, it went on the news and the people who they interview were those who didn't know him at all, just wanted their 15minutes of fame, I don't really like to talk about it, please continue" I miss Sean so much, I wonder what he'd be thinking of all this!

"I'm sorry about your friend. Being in a band it difficult most of the time, I miss home, my parents but it is also an amazing experience, I get to see the world and do what I like the most: write songs and sing them that's the main thing I guess. No girlfriend at the moment, I've not been able to date since the band took off, I don't know who wants me for me or for my fame, but someone has recently captured my heart, I first saw her at one of the bands concerts in the UK, she was a very pretty brunette with the most breath taking eyes and she was with her blonde friend right at the front, I just have to find out if she is interested in me at all!" Oh my God, he can't be taking about me can he, Maria couldn't have been right, could she…

Max POV

I can't believe it, she is standing right in front of me and we are alone. When she asks me about myself I found it the perfect opportunity to indicate that I liked her, I hope she picks up on that bit. The look in her eyes suggests that she may have! The thing with her friend is really sad, I can't believe that people can be that insensitive in the face of such a tragedy. "Liz, tell me about you, how do you fit into all of this, how come you're here, your likes and dislikes, boyfriends etc" lets hope that this is as revealing as my speech!

"I'm 18, lived in the UK all my life with my foster parents who owned a café. I recently found out that my biological father is Ryan Hart, the American actor of the hit show 'Dreamers', so I'm here to get to know him, give him a chance as he calls it! It amazing to be here, I'm having trouble letting it all sink in! I like spending time with my friends, science as well, listen to music, ice skating I hate show off and fame seekers! No boyfriend at the moment, at my school back home I was classified in the nerd category as I was always the top of my classes. I went to one of your concerts back home, Maria got it into her head that the lead singer, you, was staring longingly at this one person the whole time, someone who was doing the exact same thing" did she just admit that she was staring at me, does that mean she likes me? That can't be possible, look at her, she's way out of my league, isn't she…

Ryan POV

"You know that now you have told Liz about yourself the press won't be far behind. They will find out and they will make her life very public" Tell me something I don't know! As I watch her interact with Max I realize that I've made her life difficult for her now, she can't be like any normal teenager now as everyone will be watching from the moment they find out about her.

"The best thing I can come up with if we beat the press to it and hold a conference where we introduce Liz to the press before they can fill the news with a load of lies about me and my daughter, but I don't know if Liz will go along with it" It'd be the best way for her and as I watch her with Max I know that we have to beat the press cause if she gets involved with him they will dig up everything that they can about her and I don't want that for her. Sometimes I can't help but think that she would have been better off not knowing that I'm her father, her life is going to be affected so much now…


End file.
